This Is Country Music
by Aria DiLaurentis
Summary: Set in Season 2. Portlyn Jacobs is an up-and-coming country singer fresh off a failed rock career. Can she prove she has what it takes and survive the drama that is Nashville? OC no Layla
1. Chapter 1

Here I was: in the finale of _Nashville Star_. People said that the show was on its last season. I was in an attempted revival that hadn't gone over well. People said that there wasn't much hope for the show since Chris Young had won several years ago. In fact, people said that I would have been better off doing _American Idol_ , or even _The Voice_ , but they would probably try to keep me as a rock singer. I really wanted to prove that I wasn't just a rock singer pretending to be a country singer. My band hadn't worked out.

"Now we have Portlyn Jacobs." The host, who just happened to be Chris Young said.

I was taking a bit of a different route. I knew that everyone expected me to perform a country song, but I wanted to take a risk and choose to do an acoustic version of an EDM song.

 _I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

 _Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Changing relentlessly still fine and I don't why_

 _If all love is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
If all love's insanity why are you my clarity?  
If all love is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
If all love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

 _Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you m_y _remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?_

 _If all love is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
If all love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

The judges actually loved it. They thought that I had a good chance to win. I didn't know if it would mean anything. I would still have to convince record labels that I wasn't just a rock singer pretending to be a country singer. The show didn't even come with a guaranteed contract. I knew that winning it would at least get me some facetime with some record labels, but it was pretty much up to me.

The next night, I was amazed that they had been able to get a two-night finale, I was on-stage as I waited for the news. They hadn't even gotten very many stars for the finale. It was amazing that Miranda Lambert had even shown up, but it was probably because she wasn't too big to forget where she came from.

"And now for the winner of _Nashville Star_ …" Chris remarked before doing the dramatic pause that Ryan Seacrest had perfected. "…Portlyn Jacobs!"

I had done it. I had done it! I won the show! I was so excited. I could barely breathe. I wanted to thank my family. I wouldn't even have very much time because the show was almost over.

Of course, I wouldn't have much time to celebrate. I would have to start looking for a label. Part of me wondered what was even the point of being on the show. Of course, the point was that I had already tried to get a deal on my own and it failed and my YouTube page hadn't exactly taken off. I really hoped that I would be able to do it because the million dollars that I had won from the show wouldn't last forever. I could probably take at most a day or two off before I needed to get to work.

I didn't really have anyone to share my victory with. I kind of wanted to go out to a club and party, but I didn't know anyone and partying alone was probably a bad idea. I didn't even know if I was even that popular in Nashville because I wasn't sure how many people really watched the show. I just had to try something. I was willing to try anything as long as I didn't have to take my clothes off. I wondered if the labels would even be interested listening to the songs that I had been writing.

I wasn't sure why I wasn't doing it. I could have found another band. I could have made things work, but I really wanted to be a star. I wanted people to know who I was. I wanted to be known as Portlyn Jacobs, not as the lead singer of a band. I also didn't want to be a member of a girl group either. You could say that I had a lot of expectations, but I had a dream and I wanted to fulfill it. I promised my mom that I would always try my best and never settle.

I wondered if I could go out drinking without being bothered. Only a few people seemed to recognize me on the streets. Nashville had a few bars that I could hit such as Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville and the famous Wild Horse Saloon. I decided to do the smart thing though and turned on the news. As expected, they were covering the story of Juliette Barnes's mother's death. It was then that I was hit with a piece of breaking news. Rayna Jaymes had been in a car accident. I couldn't believe it. I really hoped that she would pull through. She was one of the reasons that I wanted to be a country singer along with Shania Twain.

I went to bed because I didn't want to see any more about it. When I woke up in the morning, I found out that she was in a coma. It was definitely better than her being dead. I didn't know how much longer she was going to be in a coma, but I knew that I couldn't put my career on hold while I waited for news. I had to strike while the iron was hot and it really wouldn't give me a lot of time.

Unfortunately, the calls weren't coming. I had to go to labels myself and it was tough considering that I didn't have a manager. I didn't have anyone. I didn't even know where to look for one. I wondered if I would be able to talk to Chris Young about it. Of course, I didn't know if I would be able to talk to him at all.

It was a week before I finally got an audition. It was like my being on the show was worthless. It was with Big Machine Records: the same label that had Taylor Swift and Tim McGraw. Being on the same label did give me a chance to possibly tour with one of them and that would be awesome.

The only problem was I tanked it. I forgot the words to my own song and they asked me to cover up my tattoos. My tattoos were a part of who I was and I didn't want to hide that. I decided to head home, doubting that there would be a contract offer.

On my way home, I happened to get a call. I didn't know the number but it was a 615 number, so it was definitely local.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Portlyn?" The man on the other end asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Who's this?"

"This is Jeff Fordham from Edgehill Records." He responded. "I noticed your work on _Nashville Star_ and I think that you have real potential to be a star."

"But I thought that Edgehill was in a transition period." I stated. It was why I hadn't bothered to do anything with them. It would be really cool to be on the same label with someone like Rayna Jaymes and also Juliette Barnes. I was shocked that they would even consider me.

"Well, we technically are, but I am in process of becoming president and I am also interviewing and acquiring new artists." He explained. "Are you in town? I'd love to meet with you face-to-face."

"Yes. Do you want me to come by the office?" I asked.

"No, the office is being reworked right now." He responded. "How about we meet for lunch? Do you like the Hard Rock?"

"Yes." I answered. I hadn't actually eaten there, but since it was where he wanted to meet, I wasn't going to say no. Plus, it was supposed to be pretty good.

When I got there, I was glad that I didn't have a car, because they did charge for parking. I was planning on getting one if I could find a permanent job and probably a more permanent residence.

"I'm looking for Jeff Fordham." I told the host. The host didn't seem to have any idea who he was. I hoped that I hadn't gotten there before him.

"Portlyn." A man interrupted. He was tall and kind of handsome. I went over to him and took a seat. I was kind of nervous. "You seem nervous."

"I am. I can't believe that I'm here with you." I admitted.

"You're really good. I want to know why you even went on _Nashville Star_ when your voice is a hell of a lot better than that." He admitted.

"I want to be a country singer. I felt it would be a good opportunity to show that. I felt the other shows would try to market me to rock or pop, but I want to sing country." I explained.

"Well I think that you would do well in either of those genres, especially since country isn't the most accepting to new female artists. Hell, Taylor Swift is moving away from it." He stated. "But I want to get to work immediately if you decide to sign. Do you have any songs that you can record?"

"I have a few." I answered.

"Well I would need something good enough to release as a single." He said. "Of course, I know that it won't be a good idea to do anything until the transition is resolved and hopefully by then this Rayna thing will also be resolved because I don't think anyone releasing anything on any label is a good idea until we find out if she's going to live. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Don't I have to be signed to record with you?" I asked.

"That's why I planned ahead." He replied as he took out a piece of paper.

"There's just one thing that I want." I stated. "I don't want to be forced to dress a certain way and that includes covering up my tattoos."

"Fine." He agreed. "I think how you dress now is fine, except we might need to glam it up a little. Are you okay with wearing more expensive clothing and maybe looking the part of a country singer a little better?"

"Yes, I just really haven't had time to go shopping." I replied.

I took the pen and signed my name. I hoped that I wasn't making a mistake.

"Now, this signing won't be announced right away." He declared. "I don't want you to go telling anyone about this."

It turned out that my studio time got pushed back a week. Juliette had done a benefit concert for Rayna. I wished that I could have gone to be honest.

"Okay, take 3." The producer said. His name was Randy and he was one of the big producers for the label. I began to play before I started to sing.

 _Your voice is like a ghost inside my head  
You whisper lies to try and hurt me again  
All the times you doubted me you'll see  
I was always better than you made me out to be_

 _Not gonna let you down, let you down easy  
You're gonna feel it inside, it's gonna eat you alive  
When I walk away, walk away believe me  
The pain will say I told you so _

_Tearing off the grip you've had on me  
Time has told me you will never be what I need  
The ashes from the hell you put me through  
They will be the memories of what's left of me and you_

 _Not gonna let you down, let you down easy  
You're gonna feel it inside, it's gonna eat you alive  
When I walk away, walk away believe me  
The pain will say I told you so_

 _All your promises to all my dreams were never meant to be  
You never believed in me  
Hiding your regrets, you'll come back wanting me to fall into your arms  
Who do you think you are?_

 _Not gonna let you let you down easy  
When I walk away, walk away believe me  
The pain will say I told you I told you so yeah yeah _

_Not gonna let you down, let you down easy  
You're gonna feel it inside, it's gonna eat you alive  
When I walk away, walk away believe me  
The pain will say I told you so _

_I told you so_

As soon as I finished, I saw him on his cellphone.

"Do you want to do another take?" I asked.

"I can't. I have to go. I just got a call saying Rayna's awake." He answered.

So I've never written for Nashville before. I don't know who I want Portlyn to be with yet. It could be anyone male or female except Rayna and Will. If you haven't figured it out, Portlyn is played by Cassadee Pope and is replacing Layla. The songs are "Clarity" by Zedd and "Told You So" by Cassadee Pope. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Never No More

I was excited. Rayna recovering was a great thing. Not only did it mean that she wasn't dead and I would possibly get a chance to meet her, but it also meant that I would get a chance to start my own career. One thing that I could do was maybe start the interview circuit. I actually had an interview. Strangely, it wasn't with any of the country stations in Nashville but with 1075 The River, aka the pop station. I was going to be on the Woody and Jim show.

"So, right now we have with a new artist, Portlyn Jacobs." Woody declared. "Now you were on _Nashville Star_ which I bet a lot of us were surprised to learn was still on. I didn't think we'd be interviewing the winner."

"Yeah, it was a bit of a strange trip." I admitted. "I really appreciate my time on there."

"So you must have gotten something from it if you're talking to us." Jim responded. "You must really us if you're doing your first interview with us."

I laughed a little.

"Well, I do like you guys when I listen to pop music." I answered. "And yeah I got a record with Edgehill Records, which you may know for artists like Rayna Jaymes and Juliette Barnes. I'm so glad that's she's okay."

"Have you met any of them?" Woody questioned.

"Not yet, but I hope to get the chance." I explained. "I don't know if they're listening to this, but if you are, hit me up."

That got everyone in the studio to laugh.

"Now we actually have your new single, 'Told You So' and we're going to play it now." Woody said.

I had to admit that it felt a little weird hearing a recording of my voice on the radio but at the same time, I was excited that it was actually happening.

I went to meet with Jeff when the show was over. I was really thinking that I should get a manager because it was kind of weird having the head of the label make decisions for me. It did show that he believed in me.

"That was great." He stated. "I liked how you showed some personality."

"So, I am going to get a chance to meet Rayna and Juliette, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm throwing a party for my taking over as president and I want you to be there." He explained.

"Do you know anywhere that I can find a manager?" I questioned.

"There are hundreds of people in town looking for clients." Jeff explained. "I'm sure that you can find someone. Now I gotta go. I'm introducing myself to all of the artists today."

That didn't really narrow it down. Was I supposed to interview people or something? I wasn't sure if I had time for that. I still had to buy a house and I had all of this promotional stuff that I needed to do.

I headed back to my hotel room. To my surprise, there was a short blonde woman waiting by my door. She turned around and I couldn't believe who I was seeing and gave her a hug.

"Marti?" I asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Marti had used to babysit me. She was nine years older than me. I actually hadn't seen her very much since she went to college.

"Your mom sent me." Marti explained. How did my mom manage to find her? "She said you didn't have an agent yet and I happen to have a degree in public relations from PBSU."

"Oh." I remarked. I didn't know how to feel about it. "Have you ever been an agent?"

"No, but your mom and I both thought that it would be good if you had someone that you trust." She answered. "Do you really want to be with a Joe Random who only cares about getting paid?"

"No." I admitted.

"Well how about we just go through a trial week?" She suggested. "I can be your manager for the week and then you can decide if you want to keep me and you won't even have to pay me for it. By the way, I know some ways that you can make your own money."

"Okay." I agreed.

"So, can I come into your room, because I've been waiting here for an hour?" She asked.

"Sure." I responded with a laugh before I opened the door. I then laid down on my bed. "Radio interviews suck."

"At least you're getting interviews." She pointed out.

"I didn't say that I like it." I declared. "I just mean that I hate getting up at 4:00. I need a nap."

"Well you might not get a lot of sleep when you're trying to promote your career." She explained. "There will probably be morning shows in the future. In fact, I think you should do another one this week. What station do you want me to try to get you an interview with?"

"Probably 103.3." I declared. They were the big country station in Nashville. There were also a few smaller ones as well. "Are you sure that they'll even talk to you?"

"They will if I say that I'm representing you." She replied. "You are a hot commodity. This genre needs some new female artists to balance out the coming of this bro country stuff."

"Have you even heard my music?" I questioned.

"I don't have to." She argued. "I saw you on the show and I heard some of your older stuff with your band and I know that you have star potential."

"That sounds like something my mom would say." I remarked. "Did she give you a script?"

"No." Marti answered. "You can't doubt yourself with this. You are amazing and you need to remember that."

"You know you can't be my cheerleader all of the time." I told her. "Part of being my manager is being honest with me even if it will hurt my feelings."

"I know." She replied.

Later that day, headed to the Edgehill office. I probably wouldn't get the chance to actually meet any of the artists, but I did need to introduce Marti as my interim manager.

"So, I found a manager." I stated.

"That was quick." Jeff commented.

"Technically, I found her." Marti explained. "I'm Martina Fisher. I'm an old friend of Portlyn's family."

"Pleased to meet you." Jeff said.

"So, Portlyn wants to do an interview with 103.3 this week." Marti declared. "Do you think you can help me make it happen?"

"I actually had an interview planned for tomorrow." He remarked. "I was planning on making this big announce about Nashville's new artist on its premiere country station. It would also go along with the single release. I also got a call from Brian Mack at the River. He said the listeners loved your song and they're going to continue to spin it."

"That's unexpected." I commented.

"It's why we're considering a pop push for you as well." Jeff explained.

"But won't that undermine my credibility as a country singer?" I questioned.

"It shouldn't. Pop-country is still very respected and you know that Taylor Swift is well-respected in the country community." He stated. "That brings us to something else I wanted to talk about. How's the record coming along?"

"Well I was wondering how many songs you need." I admitted. I had written about 8 or 10. I wasn't entirely sure of the quality of them since I hadn't played them for anyone yet.

"I'll need at least 20 songs." He stated.

"20?" I repeated uneasily.

"Well we there will need to be 11-14 tracks on the album, plus bonus tracks." He replied. "Not to mention, there will be stuff we have to cut. I can set you up with some songwriters if you need help. Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting with Rayna Jaymes, so if you could please excuse yourselves."

Marti and I left the room.

"Well he seems like an ass." Marti commented.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty sure that he knows what he's doing." I remarked before we got in the elevator. However, once we got out, the face that I saw was a big surprise.

I was face-to-face with Rayna Jaymes. I was so petrified with surprise that I couldn't speak. I supposed you could say I was starstruck.

"Hey you're that girl from _Nashville Star_ , right?" She asked.

"Y-yes." I stammered.

"My girls love that show." She remarked. "I didn't know that you signed with Edgehill."

I was pretty sure that Marti noticed my nervous disposition, because she decided to speak for me. I also noticed that she had an attractive guy and a girl about my age with her.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Jaymes." She said. "I'm Marti Fisher, and this is Portlyn Jacobs."

"Portlyn, that's right. I don't know how I was able to forget a name like that." Rayna declared. "Well I just wanted to wish you the best of luck."

I then watched her and her group go into the elevator.

"She's gone now." Marti told me. She then waved her hand in front of my face. "Portlyn?"

"I'm here. I'm here." I stated. "Sorry."

"So, you have to learn how to talk to your idols." She remarked. "There's no way that you'll make friends at that party tomorrow if you can't speak."

"I was prepared for the party." I replied. "I wasn't prepared to run into anyone in the middle of the hallway. That doesn't really happen to me."

"You obviously don't know much about the business." Marti declared. "This is why you should definitely have me as your manager."

I probably was better off with her as my manager than anyone else because I knew that she was focused on my interests and she did also do really well with Jeff. That reminded me that I needed to try to work on a song today. I wished that I had someone else to play for. Someone who wasn't on my side would be good aka someone neutral. She was also right in the fact that I needed to make some friends. Maybe this party would give me the chance to do so.

I went back to the hotel and took out my guitar. I also needed to make it so the music sounded country. I decided that it would be best to go with something that I was already working on. I had a good melody for it and I had some verses. I just needed to come up with a chorus. It was a breakup song. The good news was that I didn't need to write a single at the moment because it probably wouldn't be the best following my current song. I wondered if Jeff would let me sing it at the party.

One thing that I really wanted to do was go out and have some fun. I could go somewhere with live music but I couldn't do that. I had to get up early to go to the radio station. I needed to be at the studio at six. It would take some time to get there and I would also have to get ready. Even though no one would see me, I couldn't go into the studio looking like I just woke up. I would have to shower and put on makeup and do my hair and it was a huge inconvenience.

The other radio show was a lot like the first. I wasn't exactly sure who the people were. I was pretty sure that one of them had a brief country career or something. Of course, I didn't say that I didn't know them. I had to be polite to the people who wanted to play my music. I had to say that I loved listening to the station. I also had to sit and listen and they tried to match me with a hot country singer. I could decide who I wanted to date myself. Besides, none of the guys they suggested were my type.

I had a little bit of time before the party, so I decided to check out this open mike night. I planned on singing in it. People probably wondered why, but I just wanted to have fun. I also wanted to enjoy some good live music.

"This is about the biggest heartbreak I've ever experienced." He said before began to sing. I really liked the song. I wondered if he could help me write something. I supposed it wouldn't hurt to ask. I hoped I would get a chance to see him before I leave.

"Now we have a special guest." The manager said. I knew that was my cue. "Please welcome, Portlyn Jacobs."

I was going to play my new song because Jeff wanted me to sing my current single.

 _I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
Laying down on the bathroom floor  
My loneliness was rattling the windows  
You said you don't want me anymore_

 _And you left me_

 _Standing on a corner crying, feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase all memory cause you don't give a damn about me  
Oh finally I'm through wasting all these tears on you _

_You aint worth another sleepless night  
And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind  
Cause what you wanted I couldn't give  
What you did boy I'll never forget_

 _And you left me_

 _Standing on a corner crying, feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase all memory cause you don't give a damn about me  
Oh finally I'm through wasting all these tears on you _

_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
Laying down on the bathroom floor_

There was applause when I was done. I probably won't get a chance to play in many more small venues. There was just something more intimate about it. It was something that I couldn't really explain.

Luckily, I managed to find him as he was leaving.

"Hey, you're Gunnar, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're Portlyn Jacobs. You're supposed to be the next big thing in Nashville." He responded.

"I know who I am." I stated.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Well, I never really got to see places like this." I declared. "I probably won't get a lot of chances. Anyway, I'm trying to write an album and I think I need some help. I really liked that song you sang and I wanted to know if you were interested in writing together sometime."

You know I probably sounded a little like I was flirting with him. He was cute, but I wasn't really interested in a relationship.

I went to Jeff's house wearing a V-neck sequin minidress and black sneakers. Once I got there, he told me that there was someone that he wanted me to meet, but he didn't say who. I hoped that he wasn't trying set me up with someone. I soon found out that the person was Juliette Barnes. I had to breathe. I needed to talk to her.

"Juliette, this is Portlyn Jacobs." He introduced. "She won Nashville Star and I just signed her."

"The reality show." Juliette responded. I tried not to frown. It seemed like she didn't really have a high opinion of me.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying not to be starstruck." I stated. "I never thought that I would get a chance to meet you."

"It must be something to go from nothing to Nashville in just 12 weeks." Juliette retorted.

"Try 12 weeks and a failed rock career and another week trying to find anyone to sign me." I stated. I couldn't lose my cool. I had heard rumors that Juliette was kind of a bitch, but I wasn't going to go off on her. I wanted to be friends with her. Maybe she would like me when she got to know me. "I think I'm gonna get a drink."

I headed over the bar. I usually wasn't much of a drinker anyway, but I felt like I needed one.

"So you're Jeff's protégé, aren't you?" A man asked me. It was the guy in the cowboy hat who was with Rayna and was also at the open-mike night.

'Who are you?" I asked.

"Will Lexington." He said as he held his hand out for me.

"Portlyn Jacobs." I replied. "So what were you doing at the open-mike night last night?"

He didn't sing anything, so I didn't know why he was there.

"I was supporting my friend Gunnar." He explained. I couldn't help but notice the way that he looked at me. He seemed like he was fully fixated on my face. Either he was a gentleman or he was gay, but he wasn't like most guys I met.

"Hey, Portlyn, I see you've met Will." Jeff interrupted. "I need you to head to the stage."

"It was nice meeting you." I told Will before I left.

I headed out to stage and waited for Jeff to give his introduction. It was kind of scary singing in front of both Rayna Jaymes and Juliette Barnes.

"I'd like to introduce Edgehill's newest artist, Portlyn Jacobs." He remarked. "She's been a great find that no one else believed in. Her single was released just yesterday and 30 minutes ago, she reached the number one spot on the iTunes country chart with number three overall."

"What?" I said aloud. I didn't even mean to say it aloud. How did that happen? Had there been some kind of social media blitz that I didn't know about? Country singers didn't reach the top 10, unless they were Taylor Swift. Even Juliette had only been there twice.

"Here she is with that single." Jeff replied. "It's kind of what I'd like to say to all those other labels."

I began to sing. I didn't care how I got there, but I was on top of the world. I just hoped that the fall wouldn't be too big.

So Portlyn met some of the characters in this chapter. She also found a manager. Marti is played by Kristen Bell. The song is "Wasting Al These Tears" by Cassadee Pope. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
